


DS: Ron Resorts to Rape

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angry!Arthur, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Deleted & Extended Scene, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Partially Raped!Percy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped!Harry, Rough Sex, Top!Ron, alpha!arthur, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: This third deleted & extended scene again takes place in: 'An Alpha's Prerogative', when Ron attempts rape on Percy and succeeds in raping Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To a comment left on this story.  
>  _Yes, this deleted scene should've stayed **deleted** , but I wanted it written. So I wrote it._  
>  _~SSD_

Ron was jealous and angry. He always had been. Out of all the boys, Ron was the only one who took after the boys' bint of a carrier, Molly Prewett. Although, why he was always angry and jealous was a mystery. Ron's creature knew that he wasn't the Alpha of the pack, but Ron's mind went against the wailing creature side of him and decided to act upon his jealousy and anger. 

One point that could be the reason for his problems could be because, out of all his brothers and father, he was the smallest in the cock department - even Harry was just slightly longer and thicker than he was, only by an inch. Another reason might also be, because he was bonded to Harry and he would've been a lot more happier with one of his brothers. Simply for the size of their large cocks. 

Ron made his way up to the room Percy shared with Charlie and Bill, opened the door and went on to find Percy lying asleep and naked on the bed. Smirking, Ron closed the door quietly and sauntered over to the bed and climbed on. He lay down behind his older brother, guiding his cock to rest in Percy's crack. 

Grinning madly, Ron slammed his way brutally into his sleeping brother's tight dry heat and began pounding away furiously. Percy's eyes snapped open and he screamed and flaid about, trying to dislodge his attacker. 

But Ron simply rolled his crying brother over on to his front, spread Percy's legs apart and hauled his arse up, along with him, as Ron knelt behind him. Even though he was small, Percy was still in pain and continued to scream terrified pleading screams... 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

Down the hall in the master bedroom, Arthur was just about to rough fuck his beautiful bound and primed Draco. Just as he was about to enter his boy, they suddenly heard pained screams. Terrified, pleading screams, coming from across the hall. Arthur growled and practically flew out of the room and down the hall in his haste. 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

Ron was near completion and sped up his harsh thrusts, as he continuously nailed Percy's prostate. Loving the feel of his brother's blood lubing his cock. He was so wound up with feeling his bollocks begin to tighten, and the pressure of his orgasm building, that he didn't hear the door to the room slam open and bounce off the wall. 

He did however, feel himself being yanked viciously backwards and flung out of the room and into the wall across the landing. Ron saw stars for a moment or two, before he was hauled to his feet by strong arms, only to came face to face with his seething Alpha. He gulped. 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

Arthur then dragged his youngest son by his hair and made their way down the hall. As they did so, Arthur sent a Patronus to Bill and Charlie, letting them know what had happened. And that they would have to be careful for a time onward now – when penetrating their brother. He then continued to haul Ron into his bedroom, where he flung him upon the bed. Ron landed next to a bound and primed Draco. 

Draco looked from Ron, then up at Arthur and visibly shrank back - or at least tried to, he didn't get very far what with being bound. He had never seen his dad’s eyes that colour before. He continued to watch, as he couldn’t move, as Arthur tied Ron’s wrists to the bed, before he hauled Ron’s arse into the air – Ron’s face was in among the pillows and took his twelve and half inch thick colossal cock and rammed it into Ron. 

Draco could see, when Ron’s head turned in the pillows that his mouth was muffled by a ball-gag. No wonder his screams were muffled. Muffled screams of pain. Draco turned from looking at Ron to Arthur. He watched on in fear and trepidation as his soul bound mate Arthur, his dad, raped Ron.  
When Arthur deflated after knotting Ron, he pulled out of his son's bloody hole and threw him bodily from the room. 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

Tired and aching all over, Ron crawled down the hall to his and Harry's room, where he climbed exhaustedly up on to his bed and curled up - still seething at not completing his mission with Percy. Ron's eyes suddenly lit up as his angry and jealous mind snapped on to Harry. He smirked and made a new plan. 

Harry wasn't there. He was busy getting his throat hammered by the twins up in their room. He spend the night blowing Fred, while George ate out his tight hole. Once Fred had cum down Harry's throat, he and George traded places. When they finished, Harry fell asleep in the middle of a twin sandwich. 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

Early the next morning, Harry woke to Fred blowing him, while George fucked his twin with wild abandon. Once Harry and George had filled Fred full of hot cum, Harry pulled out and returned to his and Ron's room, where he laid down next to his best friend and bond mate and soon fell asleep. Not knowing that Ron was not asleep and hadn't been all night, but had been lying in wait. 

Ron sat up, turned over and faced his friend. He cast a charm at Harry, who (being a light sleeper thanks to the Dursleys) woke with a start, only to find himself bound to the bed, his arse hole exposed to the room, with his legs spread wide above him. Ron was kneeling at his exposed hole, his cock hard. 

'Ron?' He said.  
Ron growled and shot forward. 

'Ron wh--?!' Harry screamed, as Ron slammed into his dry tight hole. Tears welled up in his eyes as he begged Ron to stop! But Ron wasn't listening and continued to fuck Harry's tight heat brutally hard and fast. 

'P-please Ron!'  
'SHUT UP!' Ron growled out, as he cast a silencing bubble around Harry's head. 

Soon he was pounding away, not giving a damn about how Harry must be feeling. He soon felt his bollocks tighten. Not long now, he thought as he changed the angle and stabbed Harry's prostate. Harry couldn't help but come hard as he was fucked. Ron laughed as he felt his orgasm build and build, until he began to shudder and moan as he finally unloaded his load into Harry's exhausted and limp body. 

He laughed again as he looked down at his broken friend, and pulled his bloody cum covered cock out of Harry. He stayed out for a moment before he slammed back in again, making Harry's whole body jolt with pain, as he started all over again. 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

Fred and George woke up later that morning after Harry had left them, and after sharing a morning wank they made their way down stairs. On the landing, as they passed Ron and Harry's room heading for the stairs, the two of them heard heavy panting coming from the room, along with angry dirty talk. 

Puzzled slightly at only hearing one person and not two voices, they opened the door and stepped into the room and found their younger brother fucking and fast, into a bleeding and by the look of it silently screaming Harry. 

Angry at the sight in front of them, Fred cried out a wandless Expelliarmus at his brother and watched at Ron was forcefully pulled out of Harry's broken and torn body. George then stunned Ron, before they turned and ran to their dad's room. 

 

 **\- RRR -**

 

The door to Arthur's bedroom flew open and in hurried Fred and George.  
‘What is it boys?’ Arthur grit out, as he continued to slam into Draco. 

‘It’s Harry, dad…’ Fred said.  
‘..He’s been raped.’ George continued. 

The twins' cocks began to swell as they took in the sight in front of them on the bed, as Arthur's eyes turned jet black and became angry as he began to brutalise Draco's tiny tight hole without mercy.


End file.
